Maelstroms and Storms
by Letyourmindsoar
Summary: A storm assaults Jump City on what was supposed to be a bright spring day… And from the clouds falls a battered and broken winged girl. Her name is Arget, and she has landed atop a very strange tower. Cyborg/OFC. PERMANENT HIATUS.


**Summary:** A storm assaults Jump City on what was supposed to be a bright spring day… And from the clouds falls a battered and broken winged girl. Her name is Arget, and she has landed atop a very strange tower.

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.

However, I do own Arget. She is my original character, and you cannot use her, or any part of her.

Note: This will be in two points-of-view. It will usually be Arget's, but other times, it will be third person. Arget's PoV will be indicated as so. Third person will simply have the location of the scene.

**PROLOGUE**

**Arget PoV**

I couldn't believe my luck. You see, my plan was to reach Jump City from New York City in about eight hours, and all was going according to plan… until now. With a grim face, I tightened my grip on my backpack straps. This would be hard. I was already exhausted from flying for about seven hours. I did not need to somehow avoid a storm. The logical thing, of course, would be to land. The problem with that: I had no idea where the heck I was because I couldn't see the ground. Owl vision is great and all, but when clouds are in the way, it makes no difference. Yes, I could probably fly down through them, but I had no idea what was below. I might run into a tower or something…. Ouch. That hurts just thinking about it.

So, what am I going to do you ask? I'm going to be stupid and do something I'll probably regret. I'm going to brave the storm, and this isn't braving a storm like running outside while it's pouring. Nope. I'm going to fly right into those wet, black, thunderous, really scary clouds. Am I insane? Nah, that's Viper, but it's okay. I'm agreeing with the insane part of my mind, and I'm going to do it. Big, bad storm, here I come! I just hope I don't lose my backpack… and it would REALLY be just my luck if it ripped. Heck, I should probably be worrying more about my wellbeing huh? Eh. I'll live. I heal fast anyway. I'm still a little worried about hitting a tower though…

**Titans Tower**

The teen titans had planned to go out to the park today for some fun and relaxation, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. _Especially not with that storm_, Robin thought with a shiver as he stood looking out of the windows. He had one hand on the glass as he observed the gloomy day that had fallen upon Jump City. It was so easy to get lost in thought while gazing out these wall-to-wall windows. Even the loud noises of Cyborg and Beast Boy playing their video games couldn't distract him from the outside… but he couldn't help this feeling of foreboding.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked as she floated to his side.

"I'm fine, Star. I just don't have a good feeling about this- this storm." Robin gestured to the outside. He turned around to look at the rest of team. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still preoccupied, but it was Raven who he was really looking for. She had been meditating, with her legs folded and her hood down, but she didn't seem to be chanting anymore. In fact, she was staring straight out the window. She was still levitating, but her focus was no longer on her own mind.

"Friend Raven, is there something the matter?" Starfire asked. Her head was cocked slightly to the side. The Tamaranean followed the Boy Wonder as he approached Raven.

"I sensed something for a second. It was hard to tell, but I'm sure it was a mind of some sort… up there in the storm. The emotions were oddly balanced, and they felt so strange… Something is going to happen, and it's happening soon." Raven said quietly. She looked straight up to the ceiling, though it seemed she was trying to see through the roof. Robin looked at her for only a moment before he went over to the control system.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, get off the video game system. We need to activate the surveillance on the roof." Robin ordered as he began to take control of the automatic security system. With some grumbling, they complied. Cyborg walked over to Robin while Beast Boy continued to complain on his way to the refrigerator.

"What's up Robin? Has something happened?" Cyborg asked, just as the giant flat-screen television showed an overview angle of the roof.

"No, but something's going to. I can feel it, and so can Raven." Robin answered. The titans grouped together as they anxiously watched the screen. The rest of the team was on edge now. If both Robin and Raven could feel it, it had to be something big.

They watched and watched, but nothing seemed to happen. Beast Boy interrupted the silence. "Guys, there's—"

Beast Boy's jaw went slack, and the other teen titans went into their own stages of shock. A girl with silver-streaked black hair and a small black backpack was coming out of the sky… And she had pure silver wings, actual wings attached to her body!

Then, the teens realized something. This girl, this battered angel, was _falling _to their roof, not landing on it. As they stood frozen in fear, she hit the roof. Hard. And fast. There was a sickening crack, and then a cry of pain. Silence.

The rain continued to fall.

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Please review and let me know!


End file.
